ogrebattlesagafandomcom-20200213-history
Ocionne Rabine
'Ocionne Rabine '''is a playable character in ''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together. She's exclusive to the Lawful route. A disciple of the Sea God Vasque who survived a purge of the enemies of Hierophant Balbatos. Her village was attacked by Jeunan's wyrmknights, and now lies in ruin. A handful of survivors took shelter at Lhazan Fortress. The Bakram attacked the fortress, and all the villagers save Ocionne were slaughtered. Warren Report Ocionne, Wyrmcaller Ocionne Rabine. Age 15. A disciple of the Sea God Vasque who survived a purge of the enemies of Hierophant Balbatos. Her village was attacked by Jeunan's wyrmknights, and now lies in ruin. A handful of survivors took shelter at Lhazan Fortress. The Bakram attacked the fortress, and all the villagers save Ocionne were slaughtered. She was saved by the quick actions of Denam and went on to join the Resistance. Recruitment ''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together'''' (PSP)'' Exclusive to the Lawful route You must recruit Jeunan before recruiting her. During Chapter 4, read the Talk topic "Mysterious Blast at Exeter" to unlock the path to the Palace of the Dead. Once you reach Vasque, you'll see Ocionne be taken by the Necromancer Reymos. After winning the battle, follow them to Lhazan Fortress. Here things get difficult, since you must keep Ocionne from dying or being petrified, keep Jeunan and Denam from dying or being petrified, and keep Ocionne from killing Reymos until Denam, Ocionne and Jeunan finish their conversation (you'll know when it's over when Denam says "Yes, but his remorse is sincere"). Ocionne will join once the battle is over. In the PSP version of the game, she 'won't '''be accompained by her four Holy/Arc Dragons during recruitment, instead she will fight with one Arc Dragon during the Lhazan Fortress battle, but it doesn't join when she does. Overview [[Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together|''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together]]'' (PSP)'' Ocionne is something of a counterpart to Ganpp. In this game, she's been reclassed as a Beast Tamer, making her one of the two unique tamers, but keeping her focused on Dragons. She joins with 2 ranks in Tame and Draconology, making her very useful for the Deneb sidequest. Even if you don't need her for that sidequest, dragons are decent units (perhaps better than Beasts) and Ocionne's stats and skills are superior to generics. Sadly, Beast Tamers can no longer equip Crossbows, and while Ocionne can make good use of a 1H Axe and Blowgun or Bow, sending her to the frontlines is discouraged due to her fragility. On the other hand, thanks to her trained Draconology, she can make an awesome Dragoon with a 2H Crossbow, but doing so bars her from using Empower Dragon. In short, Ocionne has two great but somewhat limited class build choices: Dragon Supporter or Dragon Killer. Though, since uniques of this class are only two-of-a-kind (and Ganpp is better focusing on beasts) you don't have anything to lose by training Ocionne. Localization Category:Let Us Cling Together - Characters